


Pôr-do-sol

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Responsibility, War
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Não queria combater, não queria riscar um futuro que não podia dizer-se para nada rosado. Mas queria de volta a honra que a sua linhagem tinha roubado, com violência, a sujar de pecados amargos, de atos indignos de homens.
Kudos: 1





	Pôr-do-sol

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Pôr-do-sol**

Não havia estrelas a delimitar o pôr-do-sol. Só uma luz avermelhada fazia ver os seus limites, efémeros e impuros como a sua alma nessa altura.

A alma dum homem consciente do deu dever relativamente a uma Terra que nele teve a sua confiança, depois de ter repudiado o seu passado. Uma Terra que sabia só a morte, e a um futuro de contornos incertos.

Não ia ser a última noite da Terra-média, não o seu último pôr-do-sol, não o último Sol que gradualmente escurecia, num místico e terrível cenário de sangue.

_Nasce um sol vermelho. Sangue foi derramado esta noite._

Que explicasse Legolas a razão dessas sentencias misteriosas que com frequência manchavam a sua voz. Que explicasse a razão dum crepúsculo desse vermelho intenso que fazia pensar em mistérios muito mais intrincados do mesmo sangue.

Não queria combater, não queria riscar um futuro que não podia dizer-se para nada rosado. Mas queria de volta a honra que a sua linhagem tinha roubado, com violência, a sujar de pecados amargos, de atos indignos de homens.

Queria acordar-se de manhã numa cama confortável de Rivendell, olhar Arwen nos olhos, consciente que a batalha enfurecia tão longe, tanto de nem poder perceber o eco.

Em vez, pele só havia a nua terra, e a consciência que esses olhos perdiam o brilho, perdiam o langor que os caracterizava, que tinham-o acorrentado e que obcecavam os seus sonhos.

Deixou-se ir para um rosnado, pior que todos os sons que podia emitir um animal.

Porque nada mais restava-lhe nessa vida exceto fazer-se conduzir pelo instinto, exceto deixar que fossem os sentidos a levar a mão na espada, a levar o furor assassino no seu coração, a mal fugir todos os bons sentimentos que levava nessa altura.

Rastejou no chão, como se esse gesto tivesse-lhe roubado a força.

A fechar os olhos, podia mesmo detetar a luz penetrante, e esperou ardentemente que pudesse encontrar fendas nele, que voltasse a luz duma alma que sabia estar por um fio.

Suspirou e abriu os olhos. Por trás das montanhas ainda veia uns brilhos, mas agora havia umas fracas estrelas a contaminar o céu com os seu branco, portador duma pureza que já estava desconhecida pelo mundo.

E enquanto o pôr-do-sol deixava esse canto de terra, Aragorn levantou-se, perto a combater para que qualquer criatura da Terra-média pudesse continuar, noite após noite, a gozar desse espetáculo.

Os seus olhos brilharam de ardor, num mudo aceno aos astros noturnos. Ia esperar, como sempre. Até o pôr-do-sol tivesse pintado de rosa e azul, de colores vivos, que narrassem a vida, sem presságios escuros.

Uma luta contra a mesma natureza do mundo.


End file.
